


To someone like me somewhere at the other side of the world

by L_Y



Category: SHINee
Genre: Angst and Feels, Gen, Goodbyes, Inspired by Music, Inspired by Real Events, Mentions of songs, Poetry, RIP Kim Jonghyun, may be triggering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 07:20:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14255829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L_Y/pseuds/L_Y
Summary: I have never seen you,but we both are watching the same moon at nightand listening the same songs flowingover the rivers of sky.





	To someone like me somewhere at the other side of the world

**Author's Note:**

> Written on a snowy winter evening after repeatedly listening SHINee's "From now on" and thinking about life, death, music and Jonghyun. At some point I remember wondering if at the very same moment, far away from me, someone might also be listening the same song... and thinking about life, death, music and Jonghyun.  
> So, this poem is for you, my possible soulmate. Maybe you'll also come here today and read this on the evening of Jonghyun's birthday.

 

In the dark air

a crystalline breath of wind

is calling quietly.

Roses,

all those countless roses sent to him

are scattering their red blossoms

over the snow-pale land.

I see them

and you,

we who know how to look.

In silence.

If you listen

a voice is calling quietly

in the dark air.

A voice is calling quietly,

voice is calling quietly,

voice is calling,

voice…

 

I have never seen you,

but we both are watching the same moon at night

and listening the same songs flowing

over the rivers of sky.

Pellucid flowers

are maybe growing on the high banks

under the thoughtful vaults of eternity.

The nest of slumbering breaths.

The place for world-weary sounds.

Go back

and rewind, rewind, rewind, rewind…

Listen with me the same melody over and over again

in the strange beams of moonlight.

 

Whatever I do, time passes the same.

Endless winters, springs, summers, falls…

But even in midsummer we will carry the heart of a winter

and listen the same melody.

Every song,

every sound,

every shadow of silence

will be the same at the end.

 

It may sometimes leave my mind,

but never my heart.

The same place where I hold eternity

is home for the most beautiful melodies.

Into this will fall all songs,

into this will fade all sounds

and a voice from there is echoing in my silence

even beyond time.

**Author's Note:**

> I usually don't write poetry in English and this poem was originally also written in another language. If you see any mistakes in the translation, please let me know.


End file.
